1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to design structures, and more specifically design structures in the field of computer processing and more specifically relates to a method and apparatus to reduce directory updates to a directory-based cache.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system containing numerous processors and distributed memory, directory-based cache, coherence schemes are often used to maintain cache coherency between processors.